Un-Wrap My Heart
by HenryTheExorcist
Summary: Finnceline. First ONE-SHOT SO ENJOY! Finn The Human and Jake the dog have their christmas in OOO, Things start to heat up when a certain Vampire Lady Shows up. Finn, now 19, starts to feel something for her. And What happens when FP Comes back after breaking his heart? Read to Find out :D


**Henry: Merry Christmas!**

**Dennis: YAY!  
**

**Henry: Lets do this!  
**

**Dennis: Henry Does NOT Own Adventure time..**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Bacon Pancakes!" Jake exclaimed "Man, i'm exhausted" I Sighed and laid down on the soft couch. "Hey Finn?" Jake asked me "Yeah bro?" I Replied "Lets put up the christmas tree!" Jake grinned. I Smiled "Lets do it!"

I Gazed upon the green christmas tree surrounded with yellow lights and red and gold ornaments. "It is beautiful!" BMO Giggled "Now who wants some hot chocolate!?" Jake asked "I DOO!" I Rushed to the kitchen with a smile.

RING! The doorbell went. I Wonder who it is..."Hey weenie!" Marceline said and walked in "Hey Marcy!" I Shouted in surprise. I Wonder why shes here..Then I Just realized, we were under a mistletoe. I Blushes, "Uhh.." I Saw Jake chuckling "You guys have to kiss!" I Leaned in and planted a kiss on Marcy's lips. She started to kiss back, but then we were interrupted. "Geez you two! Get a room!" Jake lightly punched my arm, I Chuckled nervously "Alright. Lets go get some cookies!" I Rushed to the kitchen.

The room was silent. I Sipped my hot chocolate and glanced at marceline strumming her bass-axe. She started to sing

**Finn**

_Marcy_

**_Finn and Marcy_**

_I'd like to sing about all the things_  
_Your eyes and mind can see_  
_So hop aboard the turntable_  
_Oh, step into Christmas with me, yeah_

**Step into Christmas, let's join together**  
**We can watch the snow fall forever and ever**  
**Eat, drink and be merry come along with me**  
**Step into Christmas, the admission's free**

Marceline, Jake and BMO Stared at me in shock, but then Marceline smiled and continued

_**Take care in all you do next year**_  
_**And keep smilin' through the days**_  
_**If we can help to entertain you**_  
_**Oh, we will find the ways**_

_So Merry Christmas one and all_  
_There's no place I'd rather be_  
**_Than askin' you if you'd oblige_**  
**_Steppin' into Christmas with me_**

I Heard Jake and BMO Clap as I Looked Marcy in the eyes. I Leaned in and kissed her, this time it was a bit more passionate. I Pulled back for air and took a red box out, she looked at me in confusion. "An early christmas present" I Told her. She opened it to reveal a ruby, heart shaped necklace. "Merry christmas" I whispered "and I Love you", she smiled "I Love you too!" she jumped into my arms and kissed me. "Hooray for the new couple!" Jake yelled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I opened to see it was FP, Great..."Finn! I Still love you!" she yelled. "Back off hot-head! He's mine!" Marcy turned visible and grabbed me. I Sighed "Look FP, You cheated on me for Flame Prince, so I Suggest you leave" I Said sternly. She started to heat up "ILL KILL YOU!" She said, I Threw a tiny snowball at her and left. "Please leave" I Said. Marceline looked at me in shock, but then smiled, "Lets go back in shall we?" I Bowed "My Queen?" she giggled "Carry me my charming servant". She said, I Picked her up bridal style "Yes my queen" I Said and kissed her softly.

"Alright. Time for you to open my present!" She yelled "C'mon weenie" she nudged my arm. "Alright" I Said and opened her present and found an acoustic guitar. I Stared at it wide-eyed "I Can teach you how to play it a bit, I never got to master it though" Marceline chuckled nervously. "I Know how to" I Said and started to strum

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath can take my breath away.

I Saw Marceline stare in shock and Jake and BMO'S Jaws hanging open. Marceline started to cry, I Held her tight, "I Promise I'll never leave you" I Whispered. "I Know" she responded and fell asleep in my arms.

It t'was the night before christmas. A Young Man and Lady Fell in love. Both unwrapped each others hearts.

* * *

**Henry: I Don't own the songs :)**

**Dennis: First story so :D**

**Henry: R&R!**


End file.
